This invention relates to devices for protecting snow skis against damage otherwise possibly occurring and, more particularly, to ski tip protectors.
As will be appreciated by persons who actively pursue the sport of snow skiing, equipment represents a sizable investment and it is desirable to avoid damage to equipment in order to reduce the expense of engaging in the sport. One risk of damage to which skis are exposed in handling is tip or heel breakage or injury while skis are clamped together for transport or storage. Typically, skis are clamped together with the running surfaces of a pair of skis in abutment, and are then handled or stored. It is during such handling or storage that unprotected tips or heels of skis can be damaged.
Storage devices for skis have been proposed heretofore, as in Nyberg U.S. Pat. No. 1,045,594 and others to be found in Class 280, Subclass 815 in the classified patents in the United States Patent and Trademark Office. Such devices are, however, somewhat cumbersome to use and, while possibly useful in long term storage of skis, are not useful on the slopes. Thus the prior devices do not address the protection of skis during intervals of particular heavy use, as where skis are handled at a slope.